Avenue Q Snippets
by Oxy the Moron
Summary: See what antics the residents of the avenue were up to during certain scenes and songs.
1. Christmas Eve Has Expectations

AN: Woo first story. Anyways, this may be a little crappy, as I've only had a little experience with this stuff oh well.

Anyways, this will be many little scenes showing what other characters are doing at certain points in the story. This first one will be focusing on Christmas Eve and Brian while Princeton checks out his apartment and sings "Purpose." Enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Avenue Q or its creators Bobby Lopez and Jeff Marx.

* * *

Brian leisurely strolled onto the avenue; his search for a job was less than pleasant. Due to his small resume and lack of references, he was going to have to settle for something small, with (hopefully) minimum wage.

Ka-chunk.

Brian stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the door to his building unlock. He eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he turned and began to speed-walk away.

'_Please be Kate Monster, please be Kate Monster.' _Brian prayed as he attempted to make it around the right building.

"Blian!" The all too familiar voice of his fiancée rang out on the avenue as he turned and began to walk back to his building. His head hung low and his arms were firmly pressed against his sides, like a man being led to the electric chair.

"Uh, hey Christmas Eve," He greeted softly as he kissed her cheek. "Any new clients?"

"No, just homicidal old man who had visions of wife being dead on floor. I only talk to him for hour, but I never going to do it again." She heaved a sigh as she shook her head slightly. "But, back to business, you find job?"

Those three words stung him as he winced. He gathered his courage before answering.

"Well, I went out and showed my resume to a McDonalds, Wal-Mart, and K-Mart," He started, taking a deep breath before finishing digging his grave. "But they all said they needed someone with more experience."

He shut his eyes, balled his fists, and braced himself for the upcoming impact.

"What!" Christmas practically screamed. "You cannot get job at places that sell things made from Mexican, Chinese, **or** Thai people!"

Brian clenched his teeth as he felt Christmas' hand collide with his arm.

"レイジー、脂肪質のろば、アメリカン！" Christmas Eve swore as she headed into the building with a slam of the door.

"Hm," Brian thought aloud. "That went well.

* * *

There ya' have it. Check for updates soon!


	2. Lucy's Revelation

AN: Yay for lack of writers block. This chapter will take place after Princeton leaves Lucy's hospital room, when she first wakes up.

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Avenue Q.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes soon after Princeton's departure. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light and bright hospital walls.

"Ah, you're finally up." Lucy heard a voice from the doorway. A man in a white coat, obviously her doctor. "You're in the hospital. Do you remember why?"

Lucy closed her eyes as she struggled to recall what had happened. She remembered an orange young man, Princeton talking to her by the Empire State Building. That was it.

"Well," The doctor spoke up. "A penny thrown from the top of the Empire State Building struck your temple. It knocked out 20% of your brain, but nothing imperative to life. Your head was also knocked off, though we spent a whole night sewing it back on."

Lucy's mouth hung open, and for once in her life it was out of shock! She could barely believe she was still alive.

The doctor continued. "You flat-lined once, but your heart rate picked up again after that." He handed her the charts on his clipboard.

"Oh my g-"Lucy stopped as she came to a realization. "God." She finished "God, the good lord, saved my life." Tears trailed down her face as she smiled, before looking shocked while reviewing her charts.

"Something wrong?" the doctor asked.

"Excuse me; I have some things I must do!" She declared as she stepped from her hospital bed.

"Wait Ms," The doctor called after her. "You should be resting!"

"I'm sorry but there are three things that simply can't wait!" She rushed to the sink. She ran her hand under the water and began rubbing furiously at her face. "One, get this accursed make-up off. Two, sign up for a bible study. And three, change my last name!"

"Change your last name?" The doctor blanched. "What could you possibly need to change your last name to?"

Lucy turned to him. "Christian." She smiled warmly. "Lucy the Christian."

* * *

D'awwww, a big sappy chapter. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	3. Moving in with the Newlyweds

AN: Oops sorry I died due to various computer exploding and save problems, so I'll just try to hop back on track, and I also finished another story in the meantime, so when I upload it, you can check that shiz out too.

This snippet takes place after Nicky has been kicked out by Rod, when he attempts to take up residence with Brian and Christmas Eve.

* * *

Nicky lugged his bag along behind him as he walked down the flight of stairs that separated the two floors that had residents in them. He arrived at the door of Brian and Christmas Eve, hoping to take refuge with them now that Kate was done putting up with him. He hesitantly stepped up, and rapped on the door twice, waiting for one of the two newlyweds to open to door.

He was met by Brian, which might make this easier, Nicky knew him a bit better than he did Christmas Eve.

"Hey Nicky, what can I do for you?" Brian asked casually leaning against the doorframe. Behind his shoulder, Nicky could make Christmas Eve cleaning dishes in their small kitchen.

"Well Brian, you know there was that issue Rod and I had at your wedding?" He started, somewhat uneasy.

"Yeah, he was offended when we were talking about him and he kicked you out. Didn't you stay with Princeton after that?"

"I was staying with him," Nicky started hesitantly, "Until two weeks ago when he kicked me out too." He looked down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable revisiting the ordeal.

"Ooh, that's rough" Brian stated curtly, standing up straight. "Did you talk to Kate? She's been really lonely since Princeton dumped her." He spoke quickly, avoiding the question he knew Nicky was going to bring up.

"She kicked me out a half hour ago." Nicky sighed, looking down steadily. "I don't think it'd be healthy to step foot in Trekkie's apartment, so I was really hoping you and your wife could offer me some hospitality."

He attempted to look pathetic and in pain, trying to appeal to Brian's ethos.

Brian fought the urge to shut the door as he looked into Nicky's big, furry eyes.

"Look Nicky, as much as I'd like to offer you a place to stay, it's just that this place is-"

"BLIAN!" Brain's words were interrupted as his wife screeched at him, approaching him from the back of the apartment.

"Oh honey, I was just-" He was interrupted yet again as his wife shoved him roughly away from the door. He hissed in pain as his back with the wall with a resounding thud.

"Nicky, I so sorry Blian being a terrible person!" Christmas Eve spoke tenderly as she embraced the green puppet in a hug. "Of course you can stay until you patch things with Lod!"

"Christmas Eve!" Brian stepped forward in protest. "Be realistic, do you really think that we can-AGH!"

Evidently Christmas Eve would hear no more as she elbowed her husband in the gut.

"Oh Christmas Eve, I don't know how to thank you, I appreciate this so much!" Nicky spoke enthusiastically as he stepped inside. "You won't even know I'm here!"

"Make youself at home!" She spoke with a smile. "There's no way we're going to let you stay with Tlekkie!"

It would not be until a few days later that she would step in the shower and regret ever having any sense of humanity.

* * *

Okay, so I'll try to keep up with this again and stop being incredibly lazy and indecisive  
R&R please.


End file.
